<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get home by celosiaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638129">get home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celosiaa/pseuds/celosiaa'>celosiaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Jon has EDS/POTS, Season 2, before jon's paranoia develops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celosiaa/pseuds/celosiaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Prentiss incident, Jon has unsurprisingly come back to work too soon. And now he has to take a muscle relaxer for the pain. His body does not want to cooperate.</p>
<p>(from a prompt on my tumblr requesting Jon with EDS/POTS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>get home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/gifts">taylor_tut</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey everybody! back with another transcript-style fic. here was the prompt:</p>
<p>"you kNOW i love your jon with EDS/POTS headcanon, so possibly something with that in the canon timeline? i'm sure one of the things he was prescribed for pain after the worms was a muscle relaxer, which we have to be careful with. perhaps something where jon is having a bad enough day to take one (he usually doesn't at work) and some soft caretaking?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLICK]</p>
<p>JON: Statement ends. <em>(pause)</em> Are you alright?</p>
<p>STATEMENT-GIVER: <em>(shaky)</em> Y-yes, I—I think so.</p>
<p>JON: We will follow up on your statement just as soon as we have the capacity. As I’m sure you noticed on your way in, we’re a bit—short-staffed, at the moment.</p>
<p>STATEMENT-GIVER: I did notice, actually.  Bit dead, I suppose.</p>
<p>JON: Yes, well—</p>
<p>[SOUNDS OF CHAIRS BEING PUSHED BACK AS THEY STAND]</p>
<p>JON: Bit of an—<em>ah—</em></p>
<p>[HISS OF PAIN]</p>
<p>JON: <em>(breathless) </em>Bit of a long story.</p>
<p>STATEMENT-GIVER: You okay?</p>
<p>JON: Of course. My apologies.</p>
<p>[SOUND OF TWO PAIRS OF FOOTSTEPS, ONE ACCENTED ON EVERY OTHER STEP BY THE TAP OF A CANE]</p>
<p>[SOUND OF A DOOR SQUEAKING OPEN]</p>
<p>JON: <em>(with effort)</em> Can you—I’m very sorry, will you be able to find your way out?</p>
<p>STATEMENT-GIVER: <em>(with light surprise)</em> Oh.</p>
<p>JON: If you just take a left down the hall, you’ll see the lift that lets you straight out into the lobby.</p>
<p>STATEMENT-GIVER: <em>(confused, awkward)</em> Right. Erm—okay. Afternoon, then.</p>
<p>JON: <em>(quietly)</em> Afternoon.</p>
<p>[BRIEF SILENCE AS HER FOOTSTEPS FADE]</p>
<p>[JON SITS DOWN RATHER HEAVILY]</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(worriedly)</em> Hey, you okay? Do you—are you feeling faint?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(through gritted teeth)</em> No, no, I— <em>(sigh)</em> I’m fine.</p>
<p>[SOUND OF CHAIR BEING PUSHED BACK, FOOTSTEPS GETTING CLOSER]</p>
<p>MARTIN: Leg bothering you?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(irritably)</em> It’s fine. Just—</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(pointedly)</em> Jon.</p>
<p>[HE SIGHS]</p>
<p>JON: <em>(quietly)</em> I just—it’s seizing, a bit. Just need to take something for it.</p>
<p>MARTIN:<em> (eager to help)</em> Can I get it for you?</p>
<p>JON: You don’t have to—</p>
<p>MARTIN: Where is it?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(almost defeated) </em>Desk drawer. I-I mean—there’s a couple different ones in there. It’s cyclo—benzaprine? I think.</p>
<p>MARTIN: On it.</p>
<p>[SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS WALKING AWAY AS JON SIGHS]</p>
<p>[FOOTSTEPS APPROACHING]</p>
<p>MARTIN: Here you are. And your water bottle, too.</p>
<p>JON: Thank you, Martin.</p>
<p>[SOUND OF PILLS BEING SHAKEN FROM THE BOTTLE]</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(worried)</em> Hey, wait—isn’t that—isn’t that a muscle relaxant?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(shocked)</em> What?</p>
<p>MARTIN: I just didn’t—erm—I just didn’t think it was good to take those. With EDS, I mean.</p>
<p>[BRIEF SILENCE]</p>
<p>JON: <em>(incredulously—perhaps suspiciously)</em> How did you know that?</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(stammering quickly, with an audible blush)</em> OH! Erm, sorry, I was just—I sort of got interested? I guess? I’ve been doing some research, I-I didn’t mean to overstep, I just—I just—</p>
<p>JON: <em>(concerned) </em>Good lord.  Take a breath, please.</p>
<p>MARTIN: R-right!</p>
<p>[HE BREATHES IN AND OUT SHALLOWLY]</p>
<p>MARTIN: Right, sorry.</p>
<p>[SOUND OF JON SWALLOWING THE PILLS WITH A SIP OF WATER]</p>
<p>[FEET SHUFFLING NERVOUSLY ON THE FLOOR]</p>
<p>[JON SIGHS]</p>
<p>JON: It’s <em>fine</em>, Martin. I’m taking a lower dose to be safe.</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(relieved)</em> Okay, good. That’s good.</p>
<p>[SMALL SILENCE]</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(quietly) </em>What can I do?</p>
<p>JON: What do you mean?</p>
<p>MARTIN: You’re—you’re hurting. Is there anything I can do?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(exasperated)</em> Martin, you don’t— <em>(sigh) </em>—you know this wasn’t your fault, right? That I got hurt. It’s no one’s—</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(interrupting)</em> This isn’t out of guilt, Jon.  I just—well. I just worry.</p>
<p>JON: You don’t need to—</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(interrupting)</em> I just want you to get home safely. That’s all.</p>
<p>JON: Well. You don’t need to worry.</p>
<p>[POORLY-MASKED GRUNT OF PAIN AS HE STANDS]</p>
<p>JON: I’m fine.</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(worried)</em> Jon—</p>
<p>JON: <em>(back to annoying professionalism)</em> Just focus on your work, Martin.</p>
<p>[SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS AS JON WALKS AWAY]</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(under his breath) </em>Like hell I will.</p>
<p>[CLICK OFF]</p>
<p>[PAUSE]</p>
<p>[CLICK ON]</p>
<p>MARTIN: Jon? Hey, Jon.</p>
<p>[JON LETS OUT A MUFFLED PROTEST AT BEING DISTURBED]</p>
<p>[FABRIC RUSTLES AS HE IS SHAKEN LIGHTLY]</p>
<p>MARTIN: You with me?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(very bleary, slurred) </em>M’tin?</p>
<p>MARTIN: Yeah. A little groggy, I see.</p>
<p>[JON LETS OUT A LONG GROAN]</p>
<p>MARTIN: I think—I think you ought to go home, Jon. Seems like the meds have gotten to you.</p>
<p>JON: <em>(unconvincingly)</em> I’m fine.</p>
<p>MARTIN: Have you taken these before? Or was this the first time?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(still bleary) </em>Erm—first time. Didn’t—<em>god</em>.</p>
<p>[PAUSE AS HE TAKES A DEEP BREATH]</p>
<p>[FABRIC RUSTLES AS MARTIN RUBS A HAND OVER HIS BACK]</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(soothingly)</em> Alright. I’ll call you a cab, okay? Just lean on me—I’ll help you up.</p>
<p>[FABRIC RUSTLES AS THEY START TO MOVE]</p>
<p>JON: <em>(gasp)</em> <em>Wait wait wait—</em></p>
<p>[MOVEMENT AS HE IS SET BACK DOWN]</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(very worried)</em> What is it? What’s wrong?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(confused, bit panicky)</em> I think—everything just feels so—loose. Can you—would you get—</p>
<p>MARTIN: Where are they?</p>
<p>JON: Cabinet. Knee and ankle.</p>
<p>MARTIN: Got it.</p>
<p>[SOUND OF CABINETS BEING RIFLED THROUGH AS MARTIN SEARCHES FOR THE BRACES]</p>
<p>[LONG SIGH FROM JON AS HE LEANS OVER HIS DESK]</p>
<p>JON: <em>(shakily)</em> God <em>damn</em> it.</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(worried)</em> You alright?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(sigh)</em> Dizzy.</p>
<p>MARTIN: From—from the meds, or…?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(snappy)</em> I don’t. Know.</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(intentionally quiet, calm)</em> Right. Sorry.</p>
<p>[SILENCE AS JON BREATHES DEEPLY]</p>
<p>[SOUND OF CABINET DOORS CLOSING AND FOOTSTEPS CROSSING THE ROOM]</p>
<p>MARTIN: Here. Do you want me to help you with them?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(sigh)</em> M’sorry, Martin.</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(soft)</em> It’s okay.</p>
<p>[SOUND OF SHOES BEING REMOVED]</p>
<p>[FABRIC RUSTLES AS MARTIN KNEELS TO SLIP THE KNEE BRACES ON]</p>
<p>[SOUND OF VELCRO AS JON TIGHTENS THEM]</p>
<p>JON: I’ll—I’ll do these, if you could do the ankle ones.</p>
<p>MARTIN: Got it.</p>
<p>[SILENCE AND VELCROING]</p>
<p>[MARTIN SLIPS HIS SHOES BACK ON]</p>
<p>MARTIN: Feel okay? Still dizzy?</p>
<p>JON: A bit. Need to be careful.</p>
<p>MARTIN: Right. <em>(audible puffing of chest)</em> Well, I’ve got you, so don’t worry. Here we go then—</p>
<p>[SOUND OF MOVEMENT AS HE HELPS JON TO STAND]</p>
<p>[SOUND OF CANE TAPPING ONCE ON THE FLOOR AS MARTIN HANDS IT TO HIM]</p>
<p>MARTIN: Okay? Steady?</p>
<p>JON: <em>(quietly)</em> Okay.</p>
<p>MARTIN: Slow as you need.</p>
<p>[SOUND OF TWO PAIRS OF FOOTSTEPS, BOTH SLOW, ONE A BIT STAGGERING]</p>
<p>[BRIEF SILENCE]</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(worried)</em> Jon, maybe—maybe you should come back to my place, you know? Or I could go to yours. Just to make sure.</p>
<p>JON: <em>(focused on walking)</em> …what?</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(nervous stammering)</em> I won’t be any trouble. I-I’ll just make you some tea, and—and make sure you’re breathing, alright? Until the meds wear off. That’s all.</p>
<p>[SILENCE AS THEY KEEP WALKING]</p>
<p>MARTIN: Oh, watch—</p>
<p>JON: <em>(overlapping)</em> Oh—</p>
<p>[SHUFFLING FOOTSTEPS AS THEY MANEUVER IT AROUND THE OBSTACLE]</p>
<p>MARTIN: Ooh, alright, there we are. Close one.</p>
<p>[BRIEF SILENCE]</p>
<p>JON: <em>(lowly)</em> Thank you, Martin. That would—that’s very kind.</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(he’s just been told he’s going to Disneyworld) </em>OH! Oh, it’s no trouble. Really.</p>
<p>JON: It is. And I’m thanking you for it.</p>
<p>MARTIN: <em>(small laugh) </em>Well…you’re welcome, then, I guess. Just so long as you don’t take these meds again, eh?</p>
<p>[JON CHUCKLES LIGHTLY]</p>
<p>[CLICK]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!! come find me on tumblr @celosiaa if you like. Have a great day out there! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>